1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small plastic bag holders. More specifically, the invention comprises at least three frames for holding small plastic bags open for filling with food for freezing.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various bag holders, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for economical small plastic bag holders configured either as a slotted or closable gate-type basket or an adjustable size bookend-type holder. The relevant art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 968,349 issued to Louis Hanson on Aug. 23, 1910, describes a metal telescoping bag or sack holder comprising two adjacent half-cylindrical walls wherein the inside wall is held fixedly while the rear wall slides up from a supporting back with two bowed springs. A contractile metal band is placed over the overlapping sack to hold the sack in place. A bail and handle is attached to the outside movable wall. Hanson is distinguishable for its half-cylindrical structure with a rear pull-up wall and required split ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,956 issued to Frank Gibbins on Oct. 17, 1911, describes a hemispherical multi-standard coal or grain bag holder comprising two hemispherical hoops braced by four standards with latches on the outermost standards for holding the bags open by their handles. The bag holder is distinguishable for its open frame structure and requirement for bag holding latches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609 issued to Brian E. Tobin on Jul. 14, 1992, describes a flexible trash bag support apparatus for insertion inside a plastic bag for filling grass and trash comprising an open but foldable cardboard support having four sides, wherein the rear side extends above the adjacent sides having hand slots on top and two outer sides. One embodiment includes an apertured top cover. The bag support apparatus is distinguishable for insertion within a plastic bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,483 issued to Laureat Gagne on Jul. 3, 1984, describes a collapsible flexible support for garbage bags made from a rectangular sheet of plasticized cardboard, fiberboard or linoleum having embossed tabs on the longer upper and lower edges for holding the folded over plastic bags. The shorter sides have knobs on one side for engagement with openings on the opposite side for forming the cylindrical support. The support device is distinguishable for its collapsible flexible structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,793 issued to Archibald Reynolds on May 17, 1932, describes a two-size bag holder for a grocery store comprising a U-shaped cylindrical vertical member on a base and having a swingable shelf with a latch to accommodate the smaller bag. A separate funnel is added and supported by a semicircular brace on top. The bag holder is distinguishable for its two-tiered structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,813 issued to John J. Garrity on Aug. 4, 1981, describes a wire mesh foldable bag holder having eight hinged members to form an octagonal cylinder with open ends. The top of the bag is folded over the top edge. The bag holder can be disconnected on one edge. The bag holder is distinguishable for its foldable meshed structure and open ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,916 issued to Joseph J. Guido et al. on Jan. 4, 1983, describes a convertible bag packing container and bag support device comprising a rectangular box having a front side with a U-shaped cut which is covered by a separate front panel having a top fold over flap. The two sides have perforated side ears. Collapsed bags are stored in the container. The container is distinguishable for its folding structure and removable front wall.
Canadian Patent No. 986,896 issued to Selmer L. Jerpbak on Apr. 6, 1976 describes a distender device and method for filling flexible trash bags comprising a cylindrical plastic tube made from a rectangular sheet formed helically and having attachable fasteners to support the bag inside its frame. The distender device is distinguishable for its cylindrical helical structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a versatile frame to facilitate the holding open and filling of a plastic bag. The invention facilitates a single individual in emptying food and liquids into a plastic or other flexible bag without spilling its contents. The preferred first embodiment comprises a substantially L-shaped base member which receives like a belt buckle a substantially L-shaped base-supported member. Each member consists essentially of a flat, interlocking horizontal segment integrated with an arcuate, vertical wall. Each vertical wall has a removable, arcuate, vertically telescoping extension. When the two horizontal segments interlock so as to the in a ready-to-use position, the device takes the shape of a topless barrel slotted or truncated along a vertical plane through each of two opposite sides of the barrel. The bottom is horizontally extendable and the walls are vertically extendable, each having multiple locking positions. The device can be disassembled and stored in a substantially L-shaped arrangement for economy of space. The present invention can accommodate bags having various volumes. The device also features a stand, including a plurality of rubber feet to improve traction, as well as upper rims capped with a rubbery material to facilitate the grip on the opening circumference of plastic bag. A second embodiment features a bookrack structure with adjustable height ends. A third embodiment comprises a bookrack structure with adjustable sides of different heights placed in specific slots to accommodate different sized bags.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bag holder adapted to enable a person to fill a plastic bag with food or liquid while minimizing spills.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bag holder minimizing the space required for storage of the device when not in use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bag holding device of a first embodiment comprising two mating parts, connected by a rivet, that rotate upon a common axis.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag holder of the first embodiment that is both vertically and horizontally extendable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pair of bag holders shaped like a bookrack with adjustable length and height sides as a second and third embodiment.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.